cv2compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Manhunter
Throughout his entire life, Mark Shaw constantly saw acts of injustice go unpunished, whether it was racist bullies in elementary school or members of the organized mob, which is why he became the Manhunter. History 'Origin' Mark Shaw became a lawyer to combat injustice, but he felt useless because many of the criminals he prosecuted just paid off the juries, thus escaping punishment. His uncle, Desmond Shaw, noticed Mark's desire to fight injustice, so he took him to the Himalayas and introduced him to a cult of monks who had trained vigilantes called Manhunters for hundreds of years. Shaw underwent intense training, and after completing it he was given a Manhunter outfit and weaponry. 'Early Career' Manhunter's first big case was tracking the assassin named Dumas. After using police evidence found at one of Dumas' murder scenes, Manhunter was able to track him down to the mansion of a man named Stephen Lee. When Manhunter arrived, he found Lee's "wife." "She" turned out to really be Dumas, who apparently had three different identities using his malleable skin to alter his looks: Dumas the masked assassin, Stephen Lee the millionaire collector of Japanese artifacts, and Mrs. Lee. Dumas and Manhunter fought throughout the mansion, and finally Manhunter was able to defeate Dumas by throwing him into the flames of a furnace in the basement. Manhunter fought two metahumans named Thunder and Lightning, who had been hired by a local mobster whose organization Manhunter had been putting a lot of pressure on. During the fight, one innocent bystander named Larry Trapp had his jaw blown off by a shotgun while being held hostage by a mobster. 'On the Run from the Justice League' Manhunter attracted the attention of the Justice League because of his numerous killings of criminals. Initially, the League sent Firestorm to go deal with the vigilante. Firestorm was able to track down Manhunter and his computer genius friend to a farm where they were hiding out, but they managed to escape from him. The League then decided to send Wonder Woman after the two. While on the run from the Amazon warrior, Manhunter and his friend passed through a Native American reservation. The Apache Indians who lived on the reservation stopped them, demanding that they pay tribute to pass through their land. They tried to battle their way through the Indians, but then the tribes' best warrior the Apache Chief came out of his tent and showed off his ability to increase his size to allegedly "infinite" proportions, causing Manhunter to stop fighting. They offered to provide the tribe with computer and internet technology instead of tribute, since they had no money, but then they heard Wonder Woman not far away. Manhunter picked up his friend and used his rocket boots to try to fly away. When Apache Chief grew to a tremendous height and tried to stop him, Manhunter flew into the Apache Chief's ear and used a sonic attack which destroyed the Chief's eardrum, allowing them to escape Apache Chief has been deaf in that ear ever since. Manhunter and his friend then stumbled upon Wonder Woman's invisible jet. They hijacked it and used to escape Wonder Woman. The loss of her jet was a hefty blow to Wonder Woman's pride, being brought up by various other League members constantly. Manhunter then traveled to Japan, where he was pursued by the assassin Bronze Tiger. In Japan, he met the secondary school history teacher Toshiro Eto, who turned out to be the superhero known as Samurai. The two of them were able to work together to defeat Bronze Tiger, who managed to escape police custody. 'Recruited by the All-Star Squadron' Manhunter and Samurai were together invited to join the newly-formed All-Star Squadron, almost doubling the size of the team when both of them joined. Shortly after joining the All-Star Squadron, Manhunter faced off against the villain calling himself Doctor Trap. Doctor Trap turned out to be Larry Trapp, the man who had had his jaw blown off by a shotgun during Manhunter's fight with Thunder and Lightning; however, Trap replaced his missing jaw with a metallic jaw. Manhunter was able to elude Doctor Trap's traps, and defeated him in hand-to-hand combat, presumably killing him by snapping his neck.